


Meeting Space

by skittles_and_rain



Series: The Adventures of Space the Raccoon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And a boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lance just really wants a pet, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, That boyfriend being Shiro, Vet!Shiro, give love a shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_rain/pseuds/skittles_and_rain
Summary: How Space came into the care of our favorite boys, and how those favorite boys became our favorite couple.





	Meeting Space

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent fluff on my part because Im just really in love with these two and the happiness they give each other. Thanks to Sky for listening to me rant about these ideas for heccing forever and please enjoy the first of many domestic drabbles involving my favorite boys.

It was raining and if you knew anything about the boy that lived in apartment 32B then you’d know he loved the rain, but on this particular day the owner of said apartment was sulking. He held none of his usual happiness for the rain pelting his window as he was curled up on the couch with his knees to his chest, watching  _ Friends _ reruns and mentally cursing himself up one 

way and down the other. 

 

He was halfway through the episode where Monica and Chandler were getting married (spoiler alert: it’s perfect) when he heard a scratching at the glass door that connected to his balcony. His head popped up from where it was resting on his arms and he looked towards the door, but all he could see was the dark downpour of rain. His brows furrowed and he got up, his socked feet slipping on the wooden floor causing him to trip and practically fall into the door. 

 

As he fell onto the door the lightning and thunder also cracked, causing a distressed sound to come from outside. It was then that he opened the door and as soon as he had it at least 10 inches open a small, dark creature beelined into his living room and straight to his bedroom down the hall. Lance screamed, startled, and slammed the door shut, blocking out the rain that had begun to soak his floor. 

 

Just as he evened out his breathing, turned off the TV, and was walking to turn the lights on, a loud knock came from his front door, causing him to scream again and dive for the couch, huddling under a pillow. He waited a moment before he heard someone yell into his entrance through the closed door. 

 

“Lance? Are you okay?” He heard his neighbour shout from outside his door. Lance groaned into the pillow.  _ Oh no,  _ he thought as he heard the owner of apartment of 33B continue to bang on his door. Lance wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole as he imagined Shiro just on the other side of that wall. 

 

See, Lance couldn’t really be around Shiro at the moment as all he could think about was what caused him to start his pity party that night. 

 

Lance had been down in the laundry room when it happened. His personal washer and dryer had shorted out so he was using the communal one, and he guessed Shiro was too, considering the events that soon after transpired. His clothes were almost dry when he heard the door open behind him and someone step in. Lance didn’t even care to turn around until he heard a, “Hey Lance! How’s it going?” 

 

Lance spun around and was met with the sight of his very attractive next door neighbor, Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro as he preferred to be called. He was a very beautiful and very muscular Japanese-American with a pink scar across his nose and a prosthetic arm, both he got from his brief yet painful time in the U.S Marines. He lived directly next to Lance and owned a small black cat named Black. He was a very kind person and was always nice to Lance when he saw him, which meant he was either oblivious to the way Lance stared at his ass and practically drooled over him, or he just chose to ignore it. 

 

Lance blushed and waved at Shiro in greeting. “Hey, man! I’m good, how are you?” He answered just as the dryer decided to shut off. Lance turned back around to take out his clothes as he awaited Shiro’s answer, only to find the handle stuck shut. 

 

Lance narrowed his eyes as Shiro leaned over his shoulder, murmuring a soft, “I’m good,” before he glanced at the dryer door and stood back up. 

 

“Usually if you bang on it a little it’ll break the jam.” He said as he began loading his own clothes into the washer next to Lance. 

 

Lance rolled his eyes, whispering to himself, “I’d rather bang you.” Or at least he thought it’d been a whisper because just after he said that Shiro let out a noise that could only be impersonated as a squawk and dropped the washing machine lid on his hand, erupting into a flurry of curses.   

 

Lance looked up at him in worry, confused why he was blushing when he’d just injured himself. 

 

“You okay, Shiro?” He asked, head tilted slightly to the side. 

 

Shiro looked over at Lance, cheeks still burning. “I- I’m- You- Bang-Uh…” He said before he stopped talking and averted his eyes. Lance was confused for about two seconds before his eyes widened and he turned around to throw his clothes in his basket as fast as he could, face completely red. He was about to grab his stuff and zoom the heck outta there when he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping his move towards the exit. 

 

Lance looked back at Shiro with wide eyes, struggling slightly to escape the iron grip he was trapped in. Shiro stared back at him, eyes soft. “Hey, it’s okay.” He said quietly before Lance quickly jerked out of Shiro’s grasp, much to the other man’s dismay, and before he could say another word Lance was out the door, practically sprinting back to his apartment. 

 

So as you can tell, Lance was not exactly thrilled to face Shiro again so soon. He groaned louder into the pillow when he heard Shiro bang on the door again, practically begging him to let him in. 

 

Lance eventually swallowed his pride, turned his light on, and headed for the door, eyeing his doorway warily as he passed the hallway it was down. He eventually made it to the door, the one that was still being pounded on by a very large male. Lance sighed and opened the door to find Shiro outside looking miserable. 

 

Lance arched an eyebrow, unimpressed, before Shiro’s eyes quickly shot up to his own, obviously relieved to see the other man in front of him, unharmed. 

 

“Oh thank God. I was worried you were injured or something, I heard yelling and something slam and I just…” He trailed off, standing up and rubbing his neck, suddenly very embarrassed for a person who had just spent the better of five minutes banging on his neighbor's door. 

 

Lance was confused, Shiro was still thinking about Lance even after the incident only hours before? He had figured Shiro would avoid him for a while after the earlier incident, but that didn’t seem to be the case. 

 

“Yeah…. Yeah, I'm fine.” He said before pointing to the hallway where his room resided. 

 

“There was just something that came into my house, it’s down there in my room, probably a cat or something trying to get away from the rain.”

 

Shiro eyed Lance warily. “And you're going to find out what it is by yourself? That’s not safe, it could have rabies or something.” 

 

Lance shrugged, not exactly worried about it. “Yeah well I’ll be okay, thanks for stopping by.” He said before shutting the door in Shiro’s face, but just before it closed a foot was jammed into the doorway. Lance groaned inwardly and opened the door to find Shiro still standing there. 

 

“Something I can do for you, Mr. Shirogane?” He asked him, eyebrows raised, not really wanting to deal with whatever Shiro had to offer at that moment in time. He just wanted to get the cat out when it dried up and wallow in self pity on the couch. 

 

Shiro shook his head. “No, Lance. I don’t care if you want to avoid me or whatever but I was worried about you and now that I know there is potentially dangerous animal in your home it would be wrong of me as a veterinarian to let this go undiscussed. So let me in willingly or I will push myself in but either way I am going to see what animal is in your bedroom.” Shiro said, eyes hard. 

 

Lance was taken aback, he wasn’t used to this side of Shiro, but he figured he might as well just let this happen so he could go back to avoiding Shiro again afterwards. He didn’t say anything but opened the door wider and motioned for the older man to come in. 

 

Shiro nodded and murmured a thanks before walking in and standing awkwardly in Lance’s hall. “Where is the-?” He asked, and with all the confidence and strong tone gone Shiro just looked like a bashful prepubescent teen. 

 

Lance turned around and walked past Shiro, heading for his room and Shiro then took the initiative to follow. Lance stopped at his doorway, the door wide open and the only sound in the room being the rain on his window outside and a soft whine coming from where his bed was. 

 

Lance was starting to become worried so he slowly turned the light on, only to gasp as he saw a  soaking wet raccoon shivering and whining on his bed. 

 

Shiro’s eyes widened and he stepped in front of Lance. “Be careful, Lance. Raccoons can be very mean and we don’t know if it has diseases or not.” He said, eyes roaming over the poor creature. 

 

Lance huffed and pushed from behind Shiro to walk towards the creature on his bed. “Oh shut up, Shiro, it's obviously just scared and cold.” He said, approaching the animal slowly. 

 

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the stubborn man in front of him before he ran his hands through his hair and followed his neighbor further into his room. 

 

Lance sat on his bed about a good three feet from the raccoon and smiled at it, pulling a blanket from under his feet on the floor and slowly setting it on the poor thing. It immediately stop shivering and closed it’s eyes, obviously pleased. It was then that Lance tried to test his luck, ignoring Shiro’s screech of negation towards the action as he reached over to pat the raccoons head. 

 

The animal didn't even open its eyes as Lance pet it behind it’s ears, grinning. He then looked back towards Shiro with stars in his eyes. “It likes me!” He exclaimed as he rubbed behind the raccoons ears. 

 

Shiro smiled softly at the action before motioning for Lance to move away from it. Lance narrowed his eyes and kept hand planted on the animal’s head. “No. I like it.” Then his eyes really lit up and he went to sit directly next to the now sleeping raccoon. 

 

“Can I keep it?” He asked, grinning from ear to ear. He’d always wanted a companion and seeing as his luck in the relationship department had been less than stellar lately he should've figured a pet would be a wonderful idea. “It seems to be pretty kind and you're a vet so you can check if it will be able to handle domesticated life and see if it has any diseases!” He proclaimed, jumping up from the bed, startling the sleepy raccoon awake. 

 

The animal glared at Lance and rolled over, falling back asleep under the blanket. Shiro blinked at the domestic behavior before looking back at Lance. “I… Can people even keep raccoons as pets? Is that allowed in the apartment complex?” He asked, trying to come up with a reason why Lance shouldn’t keep the animal. 

 

Lance shook his head and crossed his arms, now leaning against the wall opposite from his bed. “Yep, we just can’t have any animal over 100 lbs. and we have to clean up any mess they make in the complex.” He said with full confidence; he really wanted to keep that racoon now. 

 

Shiro was baffled at how serious Lance was about this… this  _ rodent _ . He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What if it gets out and digs through all the trash, what if she.. she?...It looks like a she...wants to go back to where she came from, what if she attacks you?” He asked Lance, hoping to get him to let this whole mess go and just release the animal when it stopped raining. 

 

Lance shook his head. “Then I’ll let her go and it wouldn’t be my fault if it got in the trash if I don’t own it. If she gets restless but still wants to stay with me I can take her on walks but other than that I want to  _ keep her.”  _ He said, face hard and serious, becoming annoyed at Shiro coming up with all these reasons why he couldn’t keep the raccoon. 

 

Shiro groaned before looking over at the sleeping trash panda, throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine! Fine, I’ll take it to work with me tomorrow to give it a checkup, determine gender, and test how she, we are just gonna call her a she for now, responds in minor captivity, but don’t get your hopes up, it is a wild animal after all.” 

 

Lance nodded enthusiastically. “I know, thank you so much!” He exclaimed before instinctively throwing his arms around Shiro’s neck, hugging him. It took him a moment or so to realize what he had done and he practically flew away from Shiro. “Sorry!” He squeaked out, embarrassed. 

 

Shiro laughed and shook his head. “It’s fine, Lance.” He said before noticing how red the other man was and he grabbed his wrist, tugging him out of the room, turning off the light and heading towards the living room. 

 

He sat on the couch, still holding onto Lance’s wrist as he smiled sheepishly at the other man, not really knowing how to start this. “Lance..” He said before Lance interrupted before he could gather his thoughts. 

 

“You don’t even have to say it, I know I overstepped my bounds earlier today and I’m really sorry I promise it won't happen again and I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore I'll make sure to stay away from you I'm really-” He babbled before suddenly a mouth was covering his own, shutting him up. 

 

It was a brief kiss, one neither had really expected but Shiro just wanted Lance to see how much he truly felt about him, that he didn’t want the other man to ignore him or leave him alone. 

 

Lance’s eyes went wide and was about to start kissing back before Shiro pulled back, his entire face red. “Um… Yeah.. I don’t want you to ignore me I actually… you’re really.. Fuck how do I say this?” He muttered to himself as Lance smiled at the pure adorableness of the man in front of him. 

 

Shiro took a deep breath before starting up again, minor confidence gained back. “Lance…” He started, looking up at the Cuban in front of him. “I really wish you wouldn’t have run out on me earlier today, because if you hadn’t this could've happened a lot sooner. I promise I wasn't disgusted by what you said or anything like that, I honestly feel the same way you just caught me by surprise, I’d always thought you just thought of me as simply a neighbor and nothing more, but when I heard you say that my hopes rose. That was another reason I was so worried about you tonight, because you had never let me explain how I felt. So… yeah… I like you. A lot.” Shiro finished, feeling like a fourth grader. 

 

Lance stared at him before laughing out loud. Shiro’s eyes widened in horror as Lance giggled to himself, falling back on the edge of the couch. Shiro was worried Lance was about to say that Shiro was an idiot and he felt nothing for the other man but then Lance sat back up and wiped off the tears he had formed whilst laughing and grabbed Shiro’s hand. 

 

“Do you realize how long I’ve wanted you to say that?” He asked, incredulous before grinning at Shiro and kissing his nose. “In case you were wondering, I like you too, Takashi.” He said, voice softer than it had been all night. 

 

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief as he melted due to hearing his first name, one only intimate members of his family ever used, before grabbing behind his neck and pulling Lance forward into another, more heated kiss. They fell back onto the couch, Lance laying on Shiro’s stomach as they made out, releasing months of pent up sexual frustration.

 

Shiro’s hands had just wandered under Lance’s shirt when they heard small tappings coming across Lance’s hardwood floor coming towards them. They broke apart, panting, before looking over to see a sleepy raccoon walk out and yawn. 

 

Lance immediately jumped up to go over to the animal, picking it up much to Shiro’s warning, again. Lance grinned as the raccoon relaxed in his arms and Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

 

“This is really odd Lance. I've never seen a raccoon this calm… Maybe it had been previously domesticated?” 

 

Lance shrugged, not caring about anything other than the sleeping animal in his arms. “Who cares, it- wait.” He stopped before lifting her briefly to check it’s underbelly before putting it down into his arms again and walking over to the couch, laying it down next to where Shiro had sat up. 

 

“It’s a girl!” He proclaimed, giddy. 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Congratulations. You have the potential to be a father.” He said dryly. 

 

Lance ignored Shiro’s sarcasm and sat down on the other side of him, leaning into his side. “So… What does this mean?” He asked after a few beats of silence as Shiro played with Lance’s hair. 

 

Shiro shrugged. “I mean, you won’t let me get rid of the raccoon so I guess you have a pet now.” 

 

Lance sighed, pulling away to look at Shiro. “No, I mean, what about, you know, this?” He said, motioning between him and Shiro. 

 

Shiro’s eyes widened as he stared down at Lance, who was hidden under his, albeit short, bangs. “Oh. Well, what do you want it to mean?” 

 

Lance breathed in slowly before deciding to just go for it, no regrets. “I want a boyfriend, but I’m not sure if the potential candidate feels the same way.” He said, chewing on his lip nervously. 

 

Shiro grinned down at the younger man and kissed the top of head. “Oh, he’s willing, I promise.” 

 

Lance jumped up to stand in front of him, grinning like a kid in a candy store. “Really?” He asked, not believing his ears. There was no way he was this lucky. 

 

Shiro nodded. “Really.” He said, standing up in front of Lance and taking his hands in his. “Now, Lance McClain. Will you do the honor of becoming my boyfriend?” He asked, heart thumping so loud in his chest he was afraid Lance would hear it. 

 

“I would be honored.” He said before reaching up and grabbing Shiro’s face to bring it down so he could kiss him again. 

 

They eventually pulled away, leaning against each other’s foreheads before they heard the raccoon currently settled on Lance’s couch sigh. 

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the animal before looking back at Lance. “You know… you’re gonna need to name her before I can take her in with me tomorrow.” He said slowly, letting the information sink into Lance. 

 

Lance’s eyes widened at Shiro’s request, if he got to name her that should mean he could keep her! Lance’s eyes then darted over to her as he went through what felt like a million names in his head before he grinned and looked back at Shiro was who waiting expectantly. 

 

“Space. Her name is Space.” 

 

Shiro cocked his head to the side quizzically at the odd name choice. 

 

“Space?” 

 

Lance nodded. “Space the raccoon.” He said, finalizing the matter. 

 

Shiro stared at Lance for a little while longer before shrugging. “Space the raccoon it is then.” 

 

Lance grinned again before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend again as the rain continued to beat down on his balcony doors, finally soothing again to his ears. 


End file.
